Warriors of the Light: 'Castiel's death'
by EnsignRo
Summary: addition to completed Warriors of the Light. Castiel's sacrifice-read original Fic first otherwise major spoiler-have included events leading up to castiel's death


**Warriors of the Light –the missing scene**

If you haven't read '_Warriors of the Light'_ I recommend you do so first- please go and check it out…it's the Story of the Campbell Family and how they became involved with Hunting but also about the greater plan put in place a long, long time ago. Questions about what happened after Mary's parent's death and after Mary's death to Dean & Sam, how John turned Hunter, working in the vessel mythology, explaining what happened to Azazel after he tainted the children and why the Campbell family members and friends were killed as Sam finds out early in Season 3…leading right up to the day after Detroit!

The ideas for this started late in season 2 and through season 3 and 4 evolved when finally in early 5th season I started to write it down.

When I originally envisioned this story there was the scene with Castiel and Sam after they flee and hide in the past…and once I was writing I realized that for story continuity (the historical flashbacks are from the diaries Dean and Sam find and read) I couldn't work it in…but I felt I had cheated Castiel out of a shining moment so I wrote the scene and here it is for those who want to read it…I have included the events prior to Castiel's scene and after for the sake of completeness of the story

(Warning death of character)

_For those who have not read Warriors of the Light / Setting the scene - Dean W., Sam W. , Elizabeth Campbell St John (2__nd__ cousin to Dean and Sam) and Castiel_

_Nathanial, Angel of Fire and Sarah Campbell (great, great x great grandmother to Dean & Sam) _

**and as always, please review...**

**A day after Detroit**

"_**Though an army besieges me, my heart will not fear; though war break out against me, even then will I be confident"**_

_'Dean, I'm sorry. I have done all I can.'_

_Silent tears were rolling down Elizabeth's cheeks as she removed her surgical gloves and untied her gown which was covered in blood. She stopped in front of Dean who could clearly see the fatigue in her face. When they had arrived a few hours ago Sam had been barely conscious and Elizabeth had worked tirelessly to save his life since._

_'Sam is dying.'_

_The words hit Dean like a ton of bricks._

_'No, not after we have come this far' Dean paled shaking his head vehemently._

_He glimpsed past Elizabeth to see his brother lying on the operating table in the room next door hooked up to a heart monitor, a respirator and an IV._

_'The blood loss from the gun shot wound was significant' Elizabeth tried to explain 'and then the delay in getting him to me here in Lawrence…if he wasn't so strong he would have died on the journey. I have given him several units of blood but now his blood isn't clotting…it's just a matter of time before he bleeds out.'_

_Dean pushed Elizabeth aside and walked into the operating room. He had known that the odds of both of them surviving the encounter with Lucifer were bad but deep down he had hoped they would die together, not ever have to face being the one left behind again._

_Sam had known that Dean would have to shoot to kill or Lucifer would not leave his body. Dean felt like he died too when he raised the Palmer, aiming just above his brother's heart and watching Sam silently sink to the ground. Lucifer had been taken by surprise and his departure from Sam's body shook the ground, blowing out all the windows of the deserted factory while the gathered Demons howled in unison._

_He touched Sam's arm and was alarmed how cold it felt. Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's hand squeezing lightly but there was no response._

_He turned to Elizabeth who had followed him into the room. She saw his querying look._

_'He is still under the anaesthetic. It's kinder to not wake him up.' Elizabeth explained_

_'Wake him up, Elizabeth' Dean whispered 'I want to say good bye'_

_Castiel entered the room just as Sam was rousing, coughing weakly but then opening his eyes. Dean was standing next to Sam, holding onto his hand while Elizabeth was hovering on the other side of the table._

_'I'm sorry Sam…' Dean's voice broke when he looked into the dull and lifeless eyes of his brother._

_'Lucifer…?'croaked Sam, his throat sore from the breathing tube._

_'Gone for now, but for how long, no one knows' Dean continued to hold his brother's gaze while trying to shut out the despair that was rising and threatening to overwhelm him. Sam smiled for his brother, trying to comfort him but a spasm of pain shot through his body making him gasp loudly. Dean looked up at Elizabeth in alarm who already was preparing another dose of morphine for the IV. Sam relaxed and his eyelids fluttered shut._

_'Dean, the army of Darkness is gathering outside. They have found us' Castiel's voice broke the quiet of the room. 'St. John sends me to fetch you. The member's of the Circle are waiting and more Hunters have arrived in the last hour to join the fight'_

_Dean didn't move. He didn't trust that his legs would carry him and was leaning heavily on the table._

_'I can't leave Sam now…' he answered Castiel in a flat toneless voice._

_Dean watched as his brother's breathing grew laboured._

_'This may help for a short while' Elizabeth gave Sam some oxygen via a mask. 'He needs to sit up a bit, too'_

_Blood was seeping into Sam's lungs slowly suffocating him. Dean slipped his arm under Sam's shoulders and raised him up gently then pulling him close so that his head rested against Dean's chest._

_Elizabeth went to switch off the heart monitor. Its irregular beeping was a constant reminder that Sam's heart rate was slowing and death was close._

_Dean held on to Sam's hand silently willing him not to die, begging him not to leave him. Memories of their life together flooded his thoughts, drowning him. There was so much he wanted to say but his voice deserted him._

_Sam opened his eyes a last time._

_'Go Dean…it's alright big brother… I have played my part, now it is your turn.'_

_Exhausted he closed his eyes._

_Dean turned to Castiel_

_'Is there anything you can do…please Cas I'm begging you!' A lonely tear escaped and Dean hastily wiped it away._

_Castiel hesitated to reply knowing that his powers had limitations since he had broken with Heaven. The battles of recent had left him weak but he had never felt such closeness to human beings like he did to Dean and Sam. He would give his life for them._

_'Dean,' Elizabeth warned 'even if Castiel revives Sam it will be only a matter of time before Lucifer can claim him back. He has accepted Lucifer and there is no 'take back'_

_'There is one option…it will probably not work but…' Castiel's voice made Dean look up in hope._

_'I can hide him in the past before I try to heal him but I fear the journey alone may kill him.'_

_He left unsaid that he would share the same fate if he tried to heal Sam._

_Dean grinned with childish hope._

_'If he stays here he's dead anyway or worse…I knew you'd come through'_

_He turned to Sam, shaking him gently awake. Sam moaned and his eyelids fluttered briefly._

_'Listen Sam, Cas is going to help you get away….' Dean removed the St. John's medallion from his pocket and slipped it over Sam's head and hugged his brother for the last time speaking softly to him._

_'I'll find you if I can when this is all over, you hear, I'll find you'_

_'I'll be waiting….Jerk' was Sam's weak reply._

_Dean smiled briefly at his brother's attitude before answering back with the familiar response 'Bitch'. He eased himself off the table, stepping aside for Castiel to take his place close to Sam._

_Dean gave Castiel a quick hug unable to express his gratitude in any other way._

_Castiel stood next to Sam and just before he touched Sam's forehead he turned to Dean with a last good bye._

_'I never regretted siding with you Dean'_

**_(The missing scene…)_**

There was a thunder in the night sky and the ground shook as Castiel and Sam arrived in the past. Disorientated and weak Castiel fell to his knees on the ground with the unconscious Sam lying next to him. A few seconds passed before Castiel was able to lift his head staring out into the darkness. When he touched Sam's forehead he had gathered all the faith he possessed and concentrating the last of his angelic powers had thrown himself and Sam into the past not caring where they would end up as long as it was far away from Lucifer's reach.

His eyes struggled to focus and the cool air of the spring night surrounded him. The moon light broke through the clouds illuminating a granite gravestone which stood a few feet to his left and in the distance he could see the warm lights of a lonely homestead.

He looked down at Sam's still body and despair filled Castiel's heart as he saw failure.

'So tired…' he thought while waves of nausea battered him and his hands shook.

In his mind he saw Dean's eyes light up when he had offered to heal Sam after hiding him somewhere in the past. The warmth of faith had lifted his spirits and had made the impossible seem possible. Gone were the doubts and gone the guilt of being an instrument to manipulate Dean and Sam in fulfilling prophecy as Zachariah and the other Angels had envisioned. When he had broken with Heaven he had not broken faith with his Father but had refused the path Michael and the other Angels walked. Castiel threw his lot in with the Winchesters and till now never regretted anything.

Sam's breath rattled calling Castiel back to the here and now. Death was only moments away so Castiel lifted his arms, gazing towards the sky and prayed to his Father for the last time. He had promised Dean to heal his brother but he had promised too much.

Instead of dying with his brother Dean at his side, Sam would breathe his last breath lost in the maelstrom of the past with Castiel as his only witness though the angel would follow shortly. Castiel cleared his throat.

'Father, hear me…' he whispered 'I need your help one last time for this man…'

A faint high pitched ringing broke the eerie stillness of the night, the air reverberated with electrical energy and Castiel closed his eyes in defeat. How they had found him he didn't know but his failure was absolute. He bowed his head waiting for the final blow to be delivered by one of his brothers but instead he felt coolness wrap around him.

'You have done well, my Brother. It is time for you to rest' the voice soothed his soul and Castiel breathed deeply.

'Nathanial…?'

'He will be in my care now, Castiel'

The angel smiled as peace filled his heart and his last thought was with Dean.

'It is done…'

A bright light erupted from Castiel's chest and his Grace poured forth spilling over Sam's lifeless body and flowing into the ground.

Nathanial watched as the empty vessel slid to the ground before leaving.

**(end of missing scene)**

_Sarah remained on the porch looking out into the darkness when a sudden bright light erupted in the distance followed with a brief shudder of the ground. It appeared to have occurred in the vicinity of her father's grave and Sarah grabbed her shawl and an oil lamp walking out into the darkness towards her father's grave._

_'Miss Sarah, wait…!' young Michael who had returned from the barn was running after her carrying a rifle to protect them from stray wolves._

_'Hurry Michael, I saw a strange light out at my father's grave…' She rushed headlong into the darkness with the young man in tow._

_When they reached the rise they found two men lying on the ground just a few feet from her father's grave._

_A middle aged, dark haired man dressed in grey overcoat and a dark suit lay crumpled at the side of a younger man with brown unruly hair._

_'My God, where did they come from…?' uttered a surprised Sarah letting her gaze roam the surroundings._

_Sarah bent over to the older man and with Michael's help she turned him onto his back. The warm light of the lamp illuminated the man's pale face and Sarah recognized immediately that he was dead._

_She stared in wonder at the man's features which struck her angelic in their peacefulness. With a gentle movement she closed his eyes shut whispering softly a prayer for the unknown man's soul._

_A soft moan from the young man drew her attention to him. He appeared to be in his late twenties, very tall and dressed in a simple checkered shirt and jeans with well worn leather boots. The shirt was torn over the left shoulder and Sarah noticed a bandage soaked with blood. He was still alive and needed her help._

_'Quick, Michael, fetch your father and the wagon.' commanded Sarah as she kneeled next to the young stranger._

_Michael Wallace ran towards the homestead calling out for his father while Sarah remained with the semi conscious man. The wound had started to bleed briskly so she tore lengths off her petticoat, bunching them up into a wad and pressed firmly on the wound._

_Another anguished moan escaped from the young stranger's mouth followed by a shudder before he fell into unconsciousness._

_When half an hour later Robert Wallace and Anthony Hardecker were carrying the wounded man into the homestead, Sarah directed them to her father's bedroom. The young stranger was more than six feet tall at least and would be more comfortable in her father's bed. The elderly nanny followed bringing the medical chest and hot water for Sarah._

_The men placed the stranger on the bed and stood back watching Sarah remove his shirt and bandage to view the wound. An antique gold medallion caught Sarah's eye and she gently lifted the chain over the unconscious man's head and laid it on the night stand next to her._

_She turned to the men hovering in the back and shooed them out._

_'I'm perfectly safe, Wallace. He couldn't harm a fly in his state. Please fetch the body of the other man before the wolves find him.'_

_The men filed out of the room and back to the horse wagon to do as ordered._

_A quick inspection of the wound revealed a gun shot wound, recently surgically tended but some stitches had torn causing the bleeding. Sarah cleaned the wound, staunching the bleeding with compresses while the nanny prepared the sewing needle heating it over a flame and finally handing it to Sarah. A few stitches later and with a firm bandage in place the bleeding had stopped and Sarah sat back to look at the handsome stranger._

_There were old scars along his chest and an unusual ornamental tattoo just above his wound. Fresh bruises on his face and along his chest wall and abdomen were visible but fortunately he had no broken bones._

_Sarah sat on the bed watching the man's chest gently move with each breath. He was deathly pale from the blood loss and she hoped that she had stopped the bleeding in time._

_Her gaze fell on the medallion on the night stand and she picked it up. It felt heavy in her hand, made of what appeared to be solid gold with an intricate engraving of an angel and a strange inscription surrounding it._

_Robert Wallace came into the room and interrupted her thoughts. She slipped the medallion into her skirt pocket and looked over to the door._

_'We've put the man in the tack room for the night. Tony and I will bury him at first light.'_

_'Thank you, Wallace. Please bury him next to my father. I think he'll like the company.' She smiled wistfully_

_'What about him, Miss Sarah…' Wallace pointed to the stranger in her father's bed._

_'I fear he may not make it' she answered sadly 'He has lost a lot of blood…'_

_Sarah stood up from the bed and drew the rocking chair closer, grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and settled down next to her patient._

_'Good Night' Wallace nodded and quietly drew the door shut behind him_

_The next days were touch and go as the young man developed a wound infection with a high fever. In his delirium the man mumbled in languages unknown to Sarah and tossed restlessly. Once she thought he was speaking Latin, something familiar from the bible and she regretted not having paid better attention in church. Many times he would callout, clawing the blanket as if searching for the comfort of someone dear to him. Sarah would hold his hand, talking to him in soothing tones but his voice was filled with a need that broke her heart. She bathed his hot feverish skin with cool water and applied poultices to the wound hoping to draw out the infection. With great care she dribbled water past his dry and cracked lips silently praying for the recovery of this unusual stranger. The old nanny hovered in the background bringing food and coffee to Sarah who would not leave the young man's side._

_It remained unclear how the men had arrived at the farm. Hardecker had scoured the area looking for their horses the only possible means for reaching the remote farm but to no avail. Besides the unusual medallion there were no personal items on either man._

_On the morning of the third day the fever finally broke and he fell into a deep sleep. Exhausted Sarah slipped out to eat some breakfast and run a bath. She was drying herself off when she heard a noise from the other room. Quickly she threw over a dressing gown and rushed next door._

_On entering the room the tall stranger turned to her, confusion written all over his face. He was standing near her father's desk next to the window which looked out over the rise and the family cemetery._

_'Where am I?' his husky voice broke. He swayed slightly as he turned to face her._

_Sarah looked at the towering stranger and her heart skipped a beat when his hazel coloured eyes rested on her. She took a few steps towards him._

_'You are at the Campbell homestead. Three nights ago we found you and your friend a few hundred feet from here on the rise.' She explained to the bewildered young man who was looking so lost standing in the room, trying to understand what was happening to him._

_'My friend…? Where is he?' concern echoed in his voice._

_Sarah shook her head with regret._

_'I'm very sorry but he was dead. My men buried him in the family cemetery. I can take you there if you wish'_

_The man turned away from her, his head falling to his chest while gripping the edge of the desk and taking deep steadying breaths. He finally lifted his head up and stared out of the window quickly running his hand over his eyes and wiping away the tears._

_Moments passed in silence while Sarah waited for him to speak again giving him time to come to terms with the death of his friend._

_She noticed as the man's gaze fell onto a rectangular wooden box resting on the desk. He reached out and opened the lid to find inside a gun with a Latin inscription on the barrel, a carving of a pentagram on the handle and thirteen bullets nestled at the bottom of the case._

_Sarah watched with curiosity as the stranger picked up the weapon and handled it with reverence while examining it._

_'The gun belonged to my father who bought it home from England some years ago. He told me that a mysterious elderly woman had given it to him as a present. She foretold that it would be of great importance to the Campbell family one day…'_

_The young man read out in a soft voice: 'non timebo mala……I will fear no evil' and looked up at Sarah as if noticing her for the first time._

_'By the way, my name is Sarah….Sarah Campbell' She held out her slim hand for him smiling sweetly._

_The man hesitated for few seconds, then took her hand gently into his and after briefly looking at the gun in his other hand, he continued:_

_'My name is Sam …..Samuel Colt'_

**to be continued : Warriors of the Light: Samuel Colt – In the beginning**

_thats of course if you guys are keen to read about Samuel Colt aka Sam Winchester...so let me know, Cheers from DownUnder_


End file.
